PAW Patrol: Adventure Bay's Most Wanted
This game is a parody of Skylanders: Trap Team. This game has a total of 150 villains, 10 of them per elements and 5 of them per chapter. The plot of this game is that Night Ryder has released the most wanted criminals from Pawtarus Maximum Security Prison in Adventure Bay, and it's up to the PAW Patrol along with the Trapper PAWS to round them all up, and they have a secret weapon to do so: Capturenite Cubes! If u have any suggestions for Villains and names for the Trapper PAWS post it in the comment section below. For the villains, tell me his/her name, it's species, it's back story and it's element. As for the Trapper PAWS same thing, but they must be dogs! Playable Characters *Ryder *Alex *Katie *Kiko Hamasaki *Robo-Pup *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Logan Hinako *Suzan Hinako *Monty Hinako *Tundra *Penelope *Lilac *Dusty *Tex *Cali *Chickaletta *Ocean *Lizbeth *Proton *Eve *Kiddy *Hikari *Emily Thorn *Richardio Thorn *Benjemen Thorn *Blizzard *Flurry *Petey Perplex Trapper PAWS *Blowaway (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice actor: Rainn Wilson. Capturenite Weapon: Whip. Element: Air) *Cookie (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice actor: Jocelyne Loewen. Capturenite Weapon: Soccer Ball. Element: Time) *Talon (Breed: Bloodhound. Voice actor: James Patrick Stuart. Capturenite Weapon: Missile Launcher. Element: Tech) *Rafael (Breed:Beauceron. Voice: Antonio Banderas Capturenite Weapon: Spanish Guitar. Element: Music) *Donna (Breed: Irish Wolf Hound. Voice: Katey Sagal. Capturenite Weapon: Lance. Element: Undead) *Everest (Breed: Bernese Mountain Dog. Voice: Alyson Stoner. Capturnenite Weapon: Grapplng Hook. Element: Earth) *Cooper (Breed: Beagle/Labrador Retriever Mix. Voice: Billy West. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Pick. Element: Water) *Icee (Breed: Wolf Husky Mix. Voice: Lauren Tom. Capturenite Weapon: Elemental Gloves. Element: Water) *Andrew (Breed: Border Collie. Voice: Jason Marsden. Capturenite Weapon: Ice Skate Gauntlets. Element: Earth) *Gueshwindigkeith (Breed: German Shepard. Voice actor: Vic Mignogna. Capturenite Weapon: Karate Gloves. Element: Magic) *Eaglo (Breed: Cocker Spaniel. Voice Actor: Jason Ritter. Capturenite Weapon: The Rebirth Staff. Element: Magic) *Kenneth Smith (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith. Capturenite Weapon: Boxing Gloves. Element: Air) *Farmer Yumi (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Hiromi Okuyama. Capturenite Weapon: Pitchfork. Element: Life) *Emiko (Species: Human. Voice Actor: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Bo-Staff. Element: Time) *ThinMints (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Kira Tozer. Capturenite Weapon: Camera. Element: Cryptid) *GingerSnap (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Tabitha St. Germain. Capturenite Weapon: Electric Guitar. Element: Music) *Biscotti (Breed: Golden Retriever. Voice: Nicole Oliver. Capturenite Weapon: Sewing Needle Sword. Element: Movie) *Princess Aquina (Breed: Mer-Pup. Voice: Kathleen Barr. Capturenite Weapon: Triton. Element: Cryptid) *Victoria (Breed: English Bulldog. Voice: April Winchell. Capturenite Weapon: Judo Gloves. Element: Life) *Space Alien (Species: Space Alien. Voice: Sam Vincent. Capturenite Weapon: Alien Bubble Gun. Element: Galaxy) *Lunar (Breed: Night Wolf. Voice: Teresa Gallagher. Capturenite Weapon: Lightsaber. Element: Galaxy) *Spirit (Breed: Beagle. Voice: Ashleigh Ball. Capturenite Weapon: Needle. Element: Mutant) *Switch (Breed: Shape shifter Pup. Voice: Kyle Rideout. Capturenite Weapon: Axe. Element: Mutant) *Windy (Breed: Skeleton Poodle. Voice: Michaela Dietz. Capturenite Weapon: Bone-A-Rang. Element: Undead) *Texina (Species: Human. Voice: Kari Wahlgren. Capturenite Weapon: Six Shooter. Element: Movie) *Tiki (Breed: Mixed Breed. Voice: Phil LaMarr. Capturenite Weapon: Ukelele. Element: Fire) * Jack (Breed: Jack Russell. Voice: Logan Grove. Capturenite Weapon: Dynamite. Element: Fire) *Iron Pup (Breed: Chiwawa. Voice: Jeff Bennet. Capturenite Weapon: Robot Suit. Element: Tech) *Agro (Breed: Pit-bull. Voice: Tyrone Savage. Capturenite Weapon: Sais. Element: Darkness) * Xolo (Breed: Xoloitzcuintle. Voice: Jonathan Salvin. Capturenite Weapon: Fangs. Element; Darkness) Teams The OveRyders *Ryder *Chase *Skye *Proton *Logan Hinako *Ocean * Lizbeth *Dusty *Petey Perplex *Tex * Watto Willingham * Lucas "Patapoyon" Willingham * Blowaway * Talon * Eaglo * Gueshwindigkeith * Princess Aquina * Space Alien * Switch * Windy * Texina * Xolo The Young Explorers *Alex *Tundra *Rocky *Lilac *Kiko Hamasaki *Marshall *Kiddy *Blizzard *Monty Hinako *Flurry *Suzan Hinako * Sputnik * Necrow * Agro * Tiki * Donna * Biscotti * ThinMints * GingerSnap * Rafael * Cookie * Icee * Andrew The Expert Fighters *Katie *Rubble *Zuma *Penelope *Cali *Chickaletta *Eve *Hikari *Emily *Richardio *Benjamen Thorn *Robo-Pup * Spirit * Iron Pup * Kenneth Smith * Victoria * Farmer Yumi * Emiko * Cooper * Everest (PPP's version) * Lunar * Jack Trappable Villains Air *Zap (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Ashleigh Ball) *Gales (Species: Cockapoo. Voice: Hyden Walch) *Sparx the Shocking Spaniel (Species: Cocker Spaniel. Voice: Chiristian Potenza) *Board Squawk (Species: Pelican/Dance Mat Hybrid. Voice: Matt Bennet) *Eyks (Species: Cockapoo. Voice: Kallan Holley) *Thunder Serpent (Species: Thunderbolt/Snake Hybrid. Voice: Steve Blum) *General Seagull (Species: Seagull. Voice: Charlie Day) *Molt Volt (Species: Hawk. Voice: Tim Lagasse. Main Weapon: The Zeus Cannon) *Trickster (Species: Alligator. Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Madness Gladys (Species: Skunk Gladiator. Voice: Linda Cardellini) * Hurriberus (Species: Hurricane/Cerberus. Voice: Billy West, Danny De Vito and Josh Keaton) * Lowpressure (Species: Windmill. Nationally: Switzerland) * Airhead (Species: Hot Air Balloon. Episode: Pup Pup and Away) * Big Fisher (Species: Pelican) * Heart Breaker (Species: Shadow Cupid. Holiday: Valentines Day) * Songbird (Species: Bird Monster. From: Bioshock Infinite) * Lawn-Mohawk (Species: Lawnmower. 80's Event: The Mohawk) * Jump Hope (Species: Frog/Backpack Hybrid) * Bilando Domino (Species: Mexican Robot Penguin. Voice: Tom Kenny) * Steam Punk (Species: Steam Powered Ram) * Feather Jacket (Species: Raven) * Knightmare (Species: Monkey. Region: China. Fighting Style: Sword play. Based off of: Yoshimitu from Tekken and Soul Caliber. Voice: Mike Pollock) * Storm Ryder (Species: Human. Related to: Night Ryder. Voice: Steve Blum) * Blackout (Species: Thundercloud. Voice: Thomas F. Wilson) * Vamp-Flyer (Species: Human/Vampire Hybrid. Voice: Kari Wahlgren) Water *Frosty *Amuz (Species: Black Chocolate Labrador. Voice: Alex Thorne. Weapon: Water Bending Powers) *Ice Dog *Water Baboon *Brain Freezy (Species: Slushie Machine. Voice: Bobby Gaylor. Main Weapon: Frost Bombs) *Ymeow *Tsunami (Species: Chocolate Labrador. Voice: James Wallis. Weapon: Cutlass) *Monster Suds *Shadow Wally *Overflow (Species: Goldfish. Voice: Tony Hale. Weapon: Knife and Fork) * Tidal wave (Species: Leviathan) *Francisco (Species: Parrot. Nationally: Cuba) *Ship Wreck (Species: Pirate Ship. Episode: Pups and the Pirate Treasure) *Mad Surfer (Species: Human) *Spike Sprink (Species: Porcupine/Sprinkler Hybrid. Holiday: The Beginning of Summer) *Chaos Zero (Species: Watery Being. From: Sonic Adventure) * * * Frog Pound (Species: Frog Mecha. Voice:) * Cappuccino Domino (Species: Steam Punk Penguin) * Fish Flake (Species: Goldfish) * Coldfront (Species: Arctic Fox. Region: Iceland. Fighting Style: Frost-jitsu. Based off of: Kula Diamond from King of Fighters. Voice: Niki Yang) * The Frizer Sisters (Species: Fire Girl and Ice Girl) * Admiral Scarlett (Species: American Longhair) * Earth Bookworm (Species: Graboid. Voice: Jeff Bennet) Bulldozer (Species: Bulldog/Bulldozer hybrid. Voice: John Dimaggio) Elbbur (Species: Bulldog. Voice: Devan Cohen) Horn-Drill Muddy Marie (Species: Dirty Maid. Voice: Mona Marshall) Earth-Cake (Species: Cake. Voice: Fred Tatasicore) Mud-Bath (Species: Muddy Bathtub. Voice: Skylar Page) Tremor Tarantula (Species: Tarantula. Voice: Harland Williams) General Snips (Species: Crab. Voice: Trey Parker) Title Flipper (Species: Giant Domino. Voice: Kevin Michael Richardson) Earth-Shake (Species: Plesiosaurus) She-dy Business (Species: Snake, Nationally: China) Hop-Stepper (Species: Bunny. Episode: Pups Save the Bunnies) Brutecase (Species: Suitcase) Spider Queen (Species: Giant Spider. From: Okami) Tracker Keeper (Species: Killer Robotic Barrel) Sand Hassle (Species: Sand Castle Monster) Ben Gem (Species: Mole Mutt) The Undertaker (Species: Doberman. Region: Germany. Voice: Hyden Walch. Based off of: Hitomi from Dead or Alive. Fighting Style: Karate) Stone Alone (Species: Stonehenge Monster) Life *Ashley *Pollution Pup (Species: Mixed Breed. Voice: Billy West. Main Weapon: Chainsaw) *Ykcor (Species: Mixed Breed. Voice: Stuart Ralson. Main Weapon: Trash Catapult) *Motor-Fly (Species: Butter Fly) *The Honey-Pill Gang *Snake Vine (Species: Grape Vine/Snake Hybrid. Voice: Adam DeVine. Main Weapon: Grape Mines) *Matador Long Legs (Species: Spider. Voice: *Bee Wolf (Species: Wolf made out of Bees. Voice: Lucas Cruikshank. Main Weapon: Bee Hive Bombs) *Leaf Thief (Species: Hippogriff. Main Weapon: Leaf Ninja Stars) *Melody (Species: Dalmatian. Voice Actor: Deedee Magno Hall. Main Weapon: Life Beams) * Wood Smasher (Species: Yggdrasil) * Anais Bordeaux (Species: Human. Nationally: France) * The Veggihilator (Species: Pumpkin Monster. Episode: Pups Fall Festival) *Lemongrenade (Species: Lemonade Pitcher) * Tree Danger (Species: Chainsaw Robot) *The Chameleon (Species: Chameleon. From: T.U.F.F. Puppy) * * *Thief Blower (Species: Stork/Leaf-blower Hybrid) *Crimson Rose Beast. (Species: Lion/Rose Hybrid. Voice: Jim Cummings) * Bad Seed (Species: Sunflower Seed) * Kat Fufu (Species: Poodle. Region: Californa.Voice: Deedee Magno Hall. Based off of: Maylene from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Fighting Style: MMA) * Hedge Hammer (Species: Shrub. Related to: Ice Dog.) * * Tech *Robo-Raptor (Species: Robotic Raptor. Voice: Rob Tinkler) *Madame Bomb (Species: Bomberanian. Voice: Deedee Magno Hall) *Slash (Species: Basset Hound. Voice: Greg Ellis. Main weapon: Katana) *Road Ripper (Species: Stag Beetle. Voice: Jeff Bennet.) *Redyr (Species: Human. Voice: Owen Mason) *Card Shark (Species: Catfish. Voice: Nolan North) *Andrew Snake-Eyes (Species: Human) *Rug-Step (Species: Rug) *Bionic Bunny (Species: Robot Rabbit) *Copy-Cat (Species: Tabby Cat) * Gear Factor (Species: Giant Armor) * Inu-Neer (Species: Shiba Inu. Nationally: Japan) * Robo-Pup Beta (Species: Robot Pup. Episode: Pups Save Ryder's Robot) * *Binary Blade (Species: Cyborg Cockapoo. Holiday: Memorial Day. Weapon: Data Hacking Device) * The Troublemakers (Species: Unknown. From: Team Umizoomi. Voices: Nick Heatherington and Jason Harris. Weapon: Trouble Beam) *Spin-Ball Gizzard (Species: Turkey. 80's Event: Pinball Wizard by The Who. Voice: Logan Henderson. Main Weapon: Pinball Machine Mecha) * * Gadget Habit (Species: Robot Cat) * * * Robo-Pupette. (Species: Robot Golden Retriever. Voice: Tara Strong. Based off of: Alisa from Tekken. Fighting Style: Cyborg MMA) * Wielding Warrior (Species: Siamese Cat. Voice: Hyden Walch. Related to: Cat Smash. Weapon: Blow Torch and MMA moves) * Montgomery Monocle (Species: Mechanical Hunting Feline. Voice: Tom Kane) * Undead *Heidi-Cane (Species: Evil Cockapoo. Voice: Kallan Holley) *Lily Demonock (Species: Fallen Angel. Voice: Ariel Winter) *Hunter (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Will Arnett) *Ranger Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: Owen Mason. Main weapon: Silenced Pistol) *Zom Bomb (Species: Zombie Frog. Voice: Jess Harnell) *Carith (Species: Rottweiler. Voice: Kathleen Barr) *Pound Duppy (Species: Duppy/Dog Hybrid. Voice: Tony Hale) *Ghost (Species: Albino Bloodhound. Voice: Maurice LaMarche. Main weapon: Shuriken Launcher) *Violet Brown (Species: Beagle. Voice Actor: Oliva Olson) *Hankey-Stein (Species: Frankenstein's Monster Voice: Bill Fagerbakke) * Coffin Banger (Species: Coffin) * Rotting Rebel (Species: Eagle. Nationally: USA) * Demolition Race (Species: Mechanical Monster. Episode: Pups Great Race) *Hand Storm (Species: Hand made of Sand) * Skull-brero (Species: La Catrina. Holiday: Day of the Dead) *Nemisis-T Type (Species: B.O.W. From: Resident Evil) * Needle Beetle (Species: Beetle. 80's Event: John Lenon's Murder) *Ghoul Bus (Species: School Bus) *Crumb Skull (Species: Bread Monster) *Shadow-Geist (Species: Ghost) * Bone Head (Species: Mini Skull) * Warp Zone (Species: Jiang-Shi. Region: Shang-Hi. Voice: Niki Yang. Based off of: Hsien-Ko from Darkstalkers. Fighting Style: Chinese Boxing) * Skull-Rantula (Species: Skeleton Spider. Related to: Tremor Tarantula) * Madame Catastrophe (Species: Ghoulish Pomeranian. Voice: Carolyn Hennesy) * Fire *Kamasouffle (Species: Souffle) *SurtuRuff (Species: Labrador. Voice: Chris Hardwick) * Smokehound (Species: Dalmatian. Voice: Nolan North) *Llshram (Species: Dalmatian. Voice: Gage Munroe) *Basterderm (Species: Robot Elephant) *Blaze (Species: Fire Elemental Tiger. Voice: Jim Cummings) *Sabina Alfonso (Species: Human. Voice: Madeleine Martin) *FIre Flood (Species: Kitchen Sink Voice: Louis Chirillo) *Natasha (Species: Black Russian Terrier) *Kuchisake-Oven (Species: Oven Ghost Mecha. Voice: Jim Conroy) * Blazer (Species: Gorilla) * Hot Hump (Species: Camel. Nationally: Egypt) * Fire Guard (Species: Lifeguard Tower. Episode: Pups Fight Fire.) *Grill Skill (Species: Grill) *Saddle Tale (Species: Pegasus. Holiday: 4th of July) * Firebrand (Species: Red Arremer. From: Ghost and Goblins) * * *Harshmallow (Species: Marshmallow Robot. Voice: John St. Johns) * Pup-Metheus (Species: Dalmatian. Voice: Troy Baker) * Char Burst (Species: Camp Fire) * * * * Magic *Dixie (Species: Cat. Voice: Tara Strong) *Kalvin the Kaotic Kat (Species: Alien Feline. Voice: John Dimaggio) *Dementrio the Demon Lord (Species: Meerkat. Voice: Tom Kenny) *Misty Shadows (Species: Shadow. Voice: S. Scott Bullock) *Abnormaliva (Species: Persian Cat. Voice: Kari Wahlgren) *Fasta Blasta (Species: Road Runner. Voice: Rob Paulsen) *Chopaoutai (Species: Corn Cob. Voice: Jonathan Salvin) *Slow Yo (Species: Sloth. Voice: Leon Thomas the III) *Izabella Humdinger (Species: Human) *Fad Hatter (Species: Golden Retriever) * Magik (Species: Crystal) * Gary Dogger (Species: English Settler. Nationally: England) * Ribbon Wrap (Species: Ribbon. Episode: Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe) * Haoc Hammock (Species: Living Hammock) * Cawdi Gras (Species: Crow) * Reflux (Species: Knaaren. Game: Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. Voice: Ziggy Marley) * * *Think Tank (Species: Brain on a Tank) * Zack Rat (Species: Rat. Voice: Billy West ) * Flasko (Species: Lab Flask. Voice: Dan Povenmire) * * * Mind Games (Species: Platypus) * Darkness (Aka Kaos) *Barlow (Species: Rottweiler. Voice: Jim Cummings) *Night Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: D.C. Douglas) *Brutus Garnell (Species: Doberman. Voice: Kwesi Boakye) *Muno Bruno (Species: Inchworm. Voice: Troy Baker) *Esahc (Species: German Shepard. Voice: Tristan Samuel) *Dark Blizzard (Species: Husky. Voice: Roger Craig Smith) *Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Cree Summers) *Dark Chaos (Species: Ghost. Voice: John Kassir) *Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins (Species: Black Cat. Voice: Cree Summers) *Gram (Species: Boxer. Voice: John Dimaggio) * Dark Alex (Species: Human. Voice: Christian Distefando) * Silent Song (Species: Siren. Nationally: Greek) * Mutt-Tacular (Species: Mixed Breed. Episode: Pup-Tacular) * *Trick and Treat (Species: Mallard Duck and Saint Bernard. Holiday: Halloween) *Xibalba (Species: Mayan God. Voice: Ron Perlman. From: The Book of Life) * * * Bark Plug (Species: Robot Dog) *Night Gobbler (Species: Jellyfish. Voice: John Kassir) * The Hooded One (Species: Russian Blue) * Killer (Species: Bulldog. Region: America. Fighting Style: Street Fighting) * * Nightmare Shadow (Species: Nightmare Changling) * Music *SaxoPhant (Species: Elephant. Voice: Estelle) *Jay Zapper (Species: Wolverine) *Punk Hop (Species: Kangaroo) *Scarllimbo (Species: Fox. Voice:) *DJ Crablegs (Species: DJ Table/Crab Hybrid) *Wing Strings (Species: Crane) *Hoot Flute (Species: Owl) *Bull Horn (Species: Bull) *Strumming Bird (Species: Hummingbird) *Organ Donor (Species: Triceratops) * Disco Brawler (Species: Disco Ball) * Flamango (Species: Flamingo. Nationally: Spain) * Jukebox Zero (Species: Jukebox. Episodes: Pup Pup Boogie, Pups Save Christmas and Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt) *Calyspandro (Species: Spider) *MillenMelody (Species: Basset Hound. Holiday: New Year * Rammy (Species: Ram. Voice: Keva Hargrove. From: Um Jammer Lammy) * * *Gram Smacker (Species: Monkey) * * Note Nibbler (Species: Musical Note) * * * * Time *Cuckoo-Cat (Species: Cat/Cuckoo Clock Hybrid. Voice: Jessica DiCicco) *Clay-Watch (Species: Bear. Voice: Alex Hirsch. Weapon: Time Cane) *Hour-Blast (Species: Bee) *Time Rift (Species: Jaguar) *Hour Howler (Species: Wolf) *Choo Choo Clock (Species: Train/Salamander Hybrid) *Stop Watch (Species: Turtle) *Time Prowler (Species: Tiger) *Quantium Bone (Species: Beagle. Voice: Jason Ritter) *Vivica (Species: Poodle. Voice: Nicole Oliver) * Time Fighter (Species: Alarm Clock) * Sand-Storm (Species: Hourglass. Nationally: India) * Phobiaric (Species: Demon made of Fears. Episode: Pups Save a Toof) *Sway Maker (Species: Palm Tree) * * Clockwerk (Species: Robot Owl. From: Sly Cooper Franchise) * * *SERVER ERROR (Species: Cyborg Eagle. Voice: John St. Johns) * Chicken Mage (Species: Human. Voice: Roz Ryan. Main Weapon: Egg Staff, Egg Bombs and Giant Chicken Form) * * * * * Galaxy *King Galaxta (Species: UFOwlet. Voice: Dan Russell) *U.F.K.O. (Species: UFO) *Moon Goon (Species: Robotic Moon Mecha) *Rover-Field (Species: Mars Rover/Monster Hybrid) *Esmerelda (Species: Sun Cat.) *Comet Wasp (Species: Wasp) *Super-Nova Flare (Species: Dragon) *Light Beacon (Species: Shape-Shifter) *Nebula Core (Species: Jersey Devil) *Cosmic Warrior (Species: Star) * Chop Circle (Species: Black Hole) *Blast Off (Species: Rocket. Nationally: Russian) * Cattle-Galaxtic (Species: Bull. Episode: Pups Save a Hoedown) * * *Negativatron (Species: Giant Space Vacuum. From: Little Big Planet) *Crescent Doom (Species: Human. Weapon: Crescent Moon Boomerangs. 80's Event: Mac Tonight) * Star Gazer (Species: Telescope) *Rig Dipper (Species: Moon Rock Robot) *Infecticon Arcanaught (Species: Robot. Voice: Tom Kenny) * * * * * Cryptid *Adventure Bay Snow Monster (Species: Snow Monster. Voices: Kevin Chamberlin, Charlie Day and Steven Merchant) *El Calzone-Cabra (Species: Chupacabra) *Black Laboom (Species: Sea Monster. Voice: T.J. Miller) *Y2K Kat (Species: Y2K/Kitten Hybrid) *Rowdy Raptor (Species: Raptor. Voice: Jeremy Shada) *Rinty (Species: Bulldog. Voice: Kevin Chamberlin) *Dawn Ryder (Species: Human. Voice: Linda Cardellini) *Stone Stare (Species: Gargoyle) *Shock Loch (Species: Lochness Monster) *Pond Poacher (Species: Mokele-mbembe) * Snake Bite (Species: Midgar Soulum) * Beta Scorp (Species: Scorpion/Alien Hybrid. Nationally: Istanbul) * Ancestor's Spirit (Species: Ghost. Episode: Pups and the Ghost Pirate) * * * Orochi (Species: Eight Headed Dragon. From: Okami) * * *Nymph Buster (Species: Robotic Nymph) * Dawn Kraken (Species: Kraken. Voice: Jessica Dicicco) * * * * * Movie *Tux-I-nator (Species: Machine Crawler) *Cat Smash (Species: Siamese Cat) *Collie-Wood (Species: Breaded Collie) *Apoco-Lynx (Species: Lynx. Voice: Jim Parsons) *Dino-S'more (Species: Dinosaur/Marshmallow Hybrid) *Bill Buster (Species: Dinosaur costume. Voice: Dan Castanella) *Warcarrier (Species: Kangaroo) *Gecko Double 0 (Species: Chameleon) *Turtlesystem (Species: Turtle) *Time Penguin (Species: Penguin) * Explodezilla (Species: Giant Lizard) * Shox Rox (Species: Pomeranian. Nationally: Canadian) *Whale Slammer (Species: Whale. Episode: Pups Save the Bay) * *Sheriff Toothpick (Species: Armadillo. Voice: David Lodge. From: Sly Cooper Thieves in Time) * *Leather-Head (Species: Chiwawa. Movie Genre: Surf and Turf. Voice: T.J. Miler) * *Chilla Buster (Species: Film Strip) * Fraken-Pine (Species: Hedgehog. Voice: Kevin Chamberlin) * * Diva-Saster (Species: Cavalier King Charlies Spaniel. Region: United Kingdom. Based off of: Cammy White from Street Fighter Franchise. Fighting Style: Sambo/Archery. Voice: Grey DeLisle) * * * Mutant *Quack Widow (Species: Spider/Duck Hybrid) *Dachompa (Species: African Shaman. Voice: Billy West) *Clone Crab (Species: Cloning Machine/Crab Hybrid. Voice: Alex Hirsch) * The Drakon (Species: Mutated Doberman. Voice: Louis Chirillo. Main weapon: Brass knuckles) * Mob Motor (Species: Angry Mob/Robot Spider Hybrid) * Zoo Brute (Species: Mutated Monster) * Mask Masher (Species: Animatronic Coyote) * Yipper (Species: Chiwawa. Voice: Nolan North. Attacks: Super Speed) * Lobstergator (Species: Lobster/Alligator Hybrid) * Sergeant Firework (Species: Arcade Machine) * Sharp Shark (Species:Tyrannosaurus/Megalodon Hybrid) * Scalek (Species: Snake/Robot Hybrid. Voice: Tom Kenny) * Fight Light (Species: Narwhal/Lighthouse Hybrid. Episode: Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie) * * *Raving Rabbid (Species: Raving Rabbids. Voice: Yoann Perrier. From: Rabbids Invasion, Rayman Raving Rabbids 1,2 and 3, Rabbids Go Home, Just Dance 2, 4 and 2015, Rabbids Alive and Kicking, Rabbids Land and Rabbids Travel in Time) *Energy Burst (Species: Human. 80's Event: The Chernobyl Disaster) *Pest Tube (Species: Rat/Test Tube Hybrid) *Champ-Offin (Species: 4-Armed Land Mine) *Shadow Apollo (Species: Super Pup. Voice: Mark Oliver) * * * * * List of Enemies * Buzzsaw-Zinga (Species: Hummingbird) * Wolf Fusion (Species: Cold Wolf) * Cloud Crab (Species: Cloud) * Hat Trick (Species: Bunny) * Nightmare Dwarf (Species: Dwarf) * Cluck Mucks (Species: Chicken) * Rope-A-Mope (Species: Spaghetti Octopus) * Pepper Spider (Species: Nopal Spider) * Mush Slush (Species: Husky/Slushie Hybrid) * Bowl Turtle (Species: Turtle) * Tux Goon (Species: Penguin) * Chapters *Chapter 1: Pups Meet the Trapper PAWS (Villains: Ashley, Frosty, Zap, Dixie and Barlow) *Chapter 2: Pups Get Cooking! (Villains: Kamasouffle, El Calzone-Cabra, Brain Freezy, Chopaoutai and Earth-Cake ) *Chapter 3: Pups Film Festival. (Villains: Tux-I-nator, Gram, Yipper, Vivica and Rinty) *Chapter 4: Pups and the Doppelganger (Villains: Apoco-Lynx, Bee Wolf, Mud Bath, Esahc and Llahrsam) *Chapter 5: Pups Mirror Mash (Villains: Elbbur, Eyks, Ycokr, Amuz and Redyr) *Chapter 6: Pups Get Shocked! (Villains: The Honey Pill Gang, Dark Chaos, Sabina Alfonso, Clay-Watch and Sparx the Shocking Spaniel) *Chapter 7: Pups and the Abnormal Afternoon (Villains: Molt Volt, Bionic Bunny, Dachompba, Cuckoo-Cat and Abnormaliva) *Chapter 8: Pups and the Bomb Squad (Villains: Zom Bomb, Black Laboom, Blasterderm, Water Baboon and Madame Bomb) *Chapter 9: Pups and the Magic Show (Villains: Choo Choo Clock, Card Shark, Trixie "Trickster" Jenkins, Hoot Flute and Dementrio the Demon Lord) *Chapter 10: Pups and the Ring Leader (Villains: Violet, Bookworm, Heidi-Cane, Copy Cat and Kalvin the Kaotic Kat) *Chapter 11: Pups Go Hunting. (Villains: Hankey-Stein, Brutus Garnell, Slash, Fire Flood and Ranger Ryder) *Chapter 12: Pups and the Barnyard Brawl (Villains: Pound Duppy, U.F.K.O, Snake Vine, Thunder Serpent and Bull Horn) *Chapter 13: Pups and the Godly Grudge (Viilains: Organ Donor, SutuRuff, Ymeow, Adventure Bay Snow Monster and King Galaxta) *Chapter 14: Pups Slug Fest (Villains: Time Rift, Cat Smash, Slow Yo, Natellie "Jinx" Jenkins and Andrew Snake-Eyes) *Chapter 15: Pups Hit and Run! (Villains: Fasta Blasta, Monster Suds, Muno Bruno, Motor-Fly and Road Ripper) *Chapter 16: Pups Do the Time Warp! (Villains: Lily Demonock, Horn-Drill, Dino S'more, Moon Goon and Quantium Bone) *Chapter 17: Pups V.S. The Roboto Trio (Villains: Madness Gladys, Clone Crab, Rowdy Raptor, General Snips and Kuchisake-Oven) *Chapter 18: Pups Fright Night (Villains: Muddy Marie, Rug-Step, Misty Shadows, Blaze and Carith) *Chapter 19: Pups and the Mutant Outbreak (Villains: Overflow, Board-Squawk, Rover-Field, DJ Crablegs and Mob-Motor) *Chapter 20: Pups on Thin Ice! (Villains: Sax-O-Phant, Quack Widow, Comet Wasp, Collie-Wood and Ice Dog) *Chapter 21: Pups and the Master of Shadows (Villains: Lobstergator, Trickster, Bill Buster, Super-Nova Flare and Dark Blizzard) *Chapter 22: Pups Home Invasion! (Villains: Mask Masher, Strumming Bird, Tremor Tarantula, Hour-Blast and Y2K Kat) *Chapter 23: Pups Fight Hell-Fire! (Villains: Melody, Wing Strings, Gecko Double 0, Shock Loch and Smokehound) *Chapter 24: Pups Wrecking Crew (Villains: Sergeant Firework, Pond Poacher, Light Beacon, Leaf Thief and Bulldozer) *Chapter 25: Pups and the Crime Wave! (Villains: Scarllimbo, Turtlesystem, Cosmic Warrior, Time Prowler and Hunter) *Chapter 26: Pups and the Tree Torturers! (Villains: SmileMandy, Time Penguin, Nebula Core, Jay Zapper and Pollution Pup) *Chapter 27: Pups and the Great Flood! (Villains: Fad Hatter, Genreal Seagull, Hour Howler, Stone Stare and Tsunami) *Chapter 28: Pups and the Air Ambush! (Villains: Title Flipper, Punk Hop, Natasha, Stop Watch and Gales) *Chapter 29: Pups and the Robot Rampage!! (Villains: Shadow Wally, Matador Long-Legs, Warcarrier, Esmerelda and Robo-Raptor) *Chapter 30: Pups and the Battle for Adventure Bay (Villains: Ghost, The Drakon, Dawn Ryder, Izabella Humdinger and Night Ryder) Gallery Trivia * Originally, Cat Smash was going to be named Gang Bang, but was changed since the term Gang Bang is a little inappropriate for a kid's game * This game is the debut appearance of many villains and enemy types * Farmer Yumi reveals to be a ninja * The DARK Patrol members you capture are actually clones made by Night Ryder. So the ones you captured are just fakes but they are still playable Cultural References * Some of the Villain's theme songs are licensed songs by popular artists. Example: Barlow's song is Black Widow by Iggy Azalia and Rita Ota. * The fact that Farmer Yumi's father being the Head of the International Karate Association of Canada with the Kancho Title is a reference to Hiromi Okuyama's father, Takemasa Okuyama. * The Emperor of Brawlers tournament is a parody of King of Fighters, a SNK crossover game that appears in arcade ports. Weapons Types Introduced *Kitchen Utensils *Logan's Spy Stuff *Helper Weapons *Hybrid Weapons *Lances *Bazookas DLC Packs *Giant Monster Movie Marathon Pack: If you thought mutant monsters were bad enough, then Giant monsters are even worst! Not even Alex Porter can take them on! *World Warriors Pack: These villains are from all corners of the globe! Better get your passport ready for these guys! *Blast from the Past Pack: 15 of the PAW Patrol's adventures from Season 1 turned into villains?! Now THAT is a Nostalgia bomb! *Tropical Paradise Pack: Who says villains can't go on holiday? Well, these fifteen new villains prove that even if your on holiday, you can still cause some chaos!! *Tonight's A Holiday Pack: They are the most wonderful times of the year, and just cause the villains are bad, it doesn't mean they can't celebrate their favorite holidays! *Special Guest Star Pack: To introduce our guest stars, that what I'm here to do, so it really makes me hap- Oh never mind that! Ubisoft, Capcom, Nickelodeon and Sony have made some of their villains make cameo appearances as playable villains! *It Came From The 80's! Pack: Time to re-visit the moments of the 80's you talked about back then and still talk about now with this pack! *School Years Pack: Class is in session my friends, but these High School Dropouts are gonna wreck more then your prom! *Robot Rumble Pack: The annual Adventure Bay Robot Rumble has come and these Fifteen foes are competing for the top spot! Who shall be victorious?! *Let the Games Begin Pack: It seems like some of the villains from the past games are re-appearing in this game to get their shine in the spotlight! What a bunch of deadbeats! * Small on Size Pack: These villains maybe small, but they're big on POWHA! * Emperor of Brawlers Pack: This pack has some fighters that were going to be apart of the Emperor of Brawlers Tournament, but they decided to throw in the towel when they found out they were facing well... You already know who! * Sibling Rivalry Pack: They say siblings are for life, well these guys are NO healthy duo! * Masters of The Elements Pack: The Elements of the Multiverse are powerful indeed, but it's strongest commanders and users are the Element hounds of Pawtarus's own holding cells! These hounds are on the prowl and are ready to P.W.N. your foes! * Elemental Mixed Breeds Pack: It's double the trouble when elements get mixed up! Don't get confused on what is who and who is what!! Achievements *You're all Excellent Pups!!- Collect all Achievements *Coven of Shame- Capture Barlow *The Cake Isn't A Lie- Capture Earth-Cake *Grounded- Capture the Bullies *Fastest Fire Pup- Capture Llahsram *7 Years of Bad Luck- Capture Redyr *Shocking Finish- Capture Sparx *Let the Heads Roll- Capture Abnormaliva *Not a Good Firework- Capture Madame Bomb *Demon? More Like Prey- Capture Dementrio *The Show Must Not Go On- Capture Kalvin *Siblings Are For Life... Maybe Not- Capture Ranger *Ole Matador- Capture Bull Horn *U.F.PWNED!- Capture King Galaxta *T.K.O!- Capture Andrew Snake Eye *Road Kill- Capture Road Ripper *F In Physics- Capture Quanitum Bone *No More Female Violence- Capture Kuchisake-Oven *A Wife Falls Like Her Husband- Capture Carith *Webbed Like A Fly- Capture Mob-Motor *Hot Winter- Capture Ice Dog *Some Brother's Need To Learn- Capture Dark Blizzard *K9 Antivirus- Capture Y2K Kat *Spontaneous Combustion- Capture Smokehound *Digged Out- Capture Bulldozer *The Hunter Has Become The Hunted- Capture Hunter *The Earth Needs Us!- Capture Pollution Pup *Swimming is Forbidden- Capture Tsunami *Crash Landing- Capture Gales *Shut Down- Capture Robo-Raptor *You Saved The Day!- Capture Night Ryder! *Master Chef- Collect All Kitchen Utensils *Secret Agent- Collect All of Logan's Spy Stuff *It's All About Teamwork- Collect All Helper Weapons *Perfect Combination- Collect All Hybrid Weapons *Piercing Talent- Collect All Lances *Highest Ranking- Collect All Bazookas *You Aren't Very Good Pups- Get your Health Bar Drained for the first time *Hot Air Buffoon- Capture your First Air Villain *Stormy Flight- Capture Six Air Villains *Acrophobia- Capture All Air Villains *Ready, Set, Get Wet- Capture your first Water Villain *Hold Your Breath Longer Then A Walrus- Capture Six Water Villains *Skill Bigger Then The Ocean- Capture All Water Villains *Shovel- Capture your first Earth Villain *Digger- Capture Six Earth Villains *Earthquake!- Capture All Earth Villains *Still Alive- Capture your first Life Villain *Green Means Go!- Capture Six Life Villains *Withered Forest..... For Them- Capture All Life Villains *Computer Science- Capture your first Tech Villain *Robotics Class- Capture Six Tech Villains *The Magic Of Progress- Capture All Tech Villains *Rotten- Capture Your First Undead Villain *Not So Haunted Ship- Capture Six Undead Villains *Halloween Party- Capture All Undead Villains *Grease Fire, Grease Fire!- Capture your First Fire Villain. *Disco Inferno- Capture Six Fire Villains *Through the Fire and the Flames- Capture All Fire Villains. *New Sorcerer- Capture your First Magic Villain *Wizard- Capture Six Magic Villains *No More Spells- Capture All Magic Villains *Dark Age- Capture your first Darkness Villain *Night Has Fallen- Capture Six Darkness Villains *Dawn and Dusk- Capture All Darkness Villains *New Musician- Capture Your first Music Villain *My Guitar Is In My Mind- Capture Six Music Villains *Better Then Mozart- Capture All Music Villains *Out Of Time- Capture Your First Time Villain * The Clock's Ticking- Capture Six Time Villains * Time's Up!- Capture All Time Villains * Out Of This World- Capture Your First Space Villain * One Small Step For Pup, One Giant Leap For Pup Kind- Capture Six Space Villains * Where No Pup Has Gone Before- Capture All Space Villains * Logical Explanation: Capture Your First Cryptid Villain * True Or Real?- Capture Six Cryptid Villains * Cryptozoologist- Capture All Cryptid Villains * Lights, Camera, Action!- Capture Your First Movie Villain * No Business Like Show Business- Capture Six Movie Villains * Summer Blockbuster- Capture All Movie Villains * Failed Experiment- Capture Your First Mutant Villain * Exposure, Infection, Epidemic Evacuation and Devastation- Capture Six Mutant Villains * Quarantined- Capture All Mutant Villains Category:Video Games Category:Fanon Category:Games